


Omega Sex Bot 4 U

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Scenting, Smut, Top Dean, True Mates, mild awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Of course Dean’s True Mate would turn out to be anandroid.All Dean wanted when he bought the omega sex bot was to get his rocks off. He had not been prepared for Cas.





	Omega Sex Bot 4 U

Dean was pacing back and forth in his living room, glancing at his watch every few seconds. His sex bot was supposed to be delivered between four and eight pm. It was now five minutes to eight.

He had read somewhere that the androids were dropped off at the main road and then had to walk to their new owner on their own. Maybe his had taken a wrong turn and was now lost somewhere in the city.

The androids were advanced enough to carry a conversation, though, so if all else failed, his sex bot should be able to ask for the way. One app that was pre-installed was of course the one for dirty talk, but androids nowadays could talk about pretty much anything.

Dean was still a bit unsure about his decision to buy one, not least of all because the bot had been _very_ expensive—he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he told any of his friends how much money he had spent on a sex toy.

But Dean was getting too old to go out and pick up omegas at bars. It just wasn’t what it used to be. More often than not, he was so exhausted when he came home from work that he didn’t want to go out and put in the effort it took to get laid.

Unfortunately, masturbating had become boring, and on top of that, he was feeling particularly horny lately, especially since it had been quite a while since he had gotten some.

That’s when he had heard about the newest sex toy for alphas: the omega sex bot, an android that could ‘satisfy an alpha’s every need.’ If the ads were to be believed, you almost couldn’t tell the difference between the bot and a real omega—apart from the fact that the sex bot needed occasional recharging.

In any case, it had just sounded perfect for an alpha like Dean, who didn’t have time to pick up omegas, but wanted to experience the feeling of fucking one, anyway.

At ten past eight, the doorbell finally rang and Dean’s heart rate picked up—he just hoped the neighbors didn’t see the sex bot at his front door.

Dean rushed to the door and yanked it open. His mouth started to water when he saw his android. Dean had ticked the box for ‘blue eyes’ and had made sure that his sex bot would look about his age and was a bit shorter than himself, but apart from that, he hadn’t really put much time into the physical appearance section of the order. He sure as hell hadn’t expected the sex bot to look _that_ attractive.

“Hello, Dean Winchester? My name is Castiel,” the android introduced himself and oh God, even the voice sounded like pure sex, all low and sexy like he had just deep-throated an alpha.

The android stiffly offered up a hand for Dean to shake, but Dean ignored it, still baffled by how lifelike and ridiculously sexy his bot looked. Definitely worth every penny.

“Wow!” Dean breathed and brought his hands to Castiel’s face, tracing its shape with his fingers, brushing over his five o’clock shadow, stopping at his slightly chapped lips before deciding to trace over them, too.

Cas blinked at him, perplexed in a way that was typical for self-learning androids who were trying to make sense of the world around them.

Dean was still studying Cas’ features. The android looked completely human if it weren’t for his inhuman beauty.

That’s when the scent hit him. His first thought was _True Mate!_ But that was, of course, ridiculous—who had ever heard of having an android as a True Mate?

Still, he needed more of that scent, so he quickly pulled Cas inside, slammed the door closed and pushed him against the door, burying his face in the android’s neck and taking deep breaths. Cas even had a _scent gland_! How cool was that?

These omega sex bots were totally going to ruin real-life omegas for alphas who used the high-tech sex toy. No omega in real life looked and smelled like _that_.

“Uhm…” Cas said.

Maybe his speech wasn’t that far advanced. Dean might have to install some apps first. Only, the email had said that Dean didn’t need a printed manual because the sex bot knew how everything worked, so Dean could just ask him.

That was for later to worry about, though. Right now, Dean could get lost in the smell of Heaven.

“You smell _amazing_!” Dean sighed into Cas’ neck, because he had never smelled anything so intoxicating in his _life_.

“And you are… scenting me,” Cas stated the obvious, his voice and mannerisms still stunned.

It was probably the first time someone was scenting him. He was still learning different stimuli, after all, and how to react to things he wasn’t programmed to react to. Although Dean would have bet good money that Cas had a pre-programmed reaction to scenting—with a scent like that? The buyers were _supposed_ to scent the crap out of these androids.

“Yes, you can put your head here and then…” Dean showed Cas how to scent him, pushing Cas’ head against his own neck before he realized that androids probably didn’t have a sense of smell. Still, it felt more natural, being scented back in return, even if it was just an illusion.

Cas seemed unsure at first, but he was an android, so he learned quickly what it was he was supposed to do, and before long he was sniffing at Dean’s scent gland.

“Seriously, you’re _perfect_,” Dean told him once he stopped scenting Cas and looked back at his beautiful features.

The android actually blushed at those words. Dean wondered if there were specific phrases that triggered that reaction. He’d have to find out. Making Cas blush would certainly become one of his favorite pastimes because Cas looked simply adorable with a bit more color in his cheeks.

“Your smell is very appealing to me as well,” Cas replied.

Dean grinned at the stilted speech pattern and didn’t even call him out on the fact that technically, he couldn’t smell Dean, not the way humans could, at least. He kind of liked Cas’ way of talking, though. Maybe he wouldn’t install more language apps after all.

Dean pressed his nose back against the android’s neck to get more of that delicious scent.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before he remembered that he could do with his android whatever he wanted and didn’t have to apologize for a thing. “Just… what _is _that smell?”

“Me?”

“No, yeah, I know. But, like, how do they—you know what, you can tell me later. The scent is totally doing its job.”

The manufacturers had obviously tried to find the perfect, most alluring scent to turn on alphas—and it had worked. Dean’s dick definitely approved. It was hot and heavy in his trousers, just waiting to bury itself inside Cas’ hole.

“Can we do the whole tour of the house, talking about how things are going to work thing later?” Dean asked. “’Cause you’re hot as fuck, I’m really horny and I’d like to bend you over the next available surface and fuck you good.”

Cas swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing—though Dean was unsure if he could even _produce_ saliva. Maybe for kissing purposes. Dean would ask him about that function later.

The android’s eyes had widened, giving him an innocent air, which Dean could totally get behind. As if Dean had suggested something dirty, even though he hadn’t even gone into some kinks he’d like to try out with his new android.

“Yes, I… I would like that,” Cas said, as if there had ever been a possibility for him to deny Dean. His voice had dropped even lower and Dean assumed that meant he had gone into ‘sex mode.’

As soon as the sex protocol got activated, the omega sex bot would start producing synthetic slick if Dean remembered correctly. Damn, he really should have read the digital copy of the manual. He definitely wasn’t in the mood to ask Cas questions about how to operate him and thus destroy the illusion.

Trying to test out the saliva theory himself, Dean pushed Cas back against the door again and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Cas’ mouth without thinking twice. Damn, this felt great—and it certainly answered that question: Cas’ mouth didn’t taste like silicone or anything.

Dean’s dick twitched in his pants, telling him that it was time to really get down to business.

“Let’s get rid of that tax accountant look,” Dean decided. Maybe he should have specified what clothes he preferred his android to wear—seriously, who had thought it was a great idea to make him wear a suit with a poorly-knotted tie and a trench coat? Way too many clothes to get rid of.

Somehow, Dean managed, though. Cas tried to help, but his movements were uncoordinated and his hands were more in the way than anything, so Dean simply slapped them away and got rid of their clothes in record time himself.

Once he had gotten Cas naked, he licked his lips, looking his fill. The sex mode had been activated all right—Cas’ erection stood proudly, pointing towards Dean.

The next available surface Dean had wanted to bend Cas over was probably the counter in the kitchen, but Dean wasn’t twenty anymore, so he decided to walk the extra few feet to take Cas into his bedroom.

Once he was towering over his omega, who was looking good lying on Dean’s bed, looking up at him shyly, Dean started alternating between kissing him and scenting him some more because he simply couldn’t help himself. Cas’ scent was addictive.

All the while, he let his hands roam all over Cas’ perfect body. The best thing were these little imperfections. Cas didn’t have a six pack, but an adorable little tummy, and his dick was a bit on the small side, even for an omega.

The better for Dean to play with—he hated gagging on cocks that were too big.

When the scent of Cas’ synthetic slick (better than any real slick Dean had ever smelled) reached Dean’s nostrils, he reached down to insert a finger into his hole to make sure he was slick enough for Dean to enter.

Yes! God, he wanted to be inside him so badly.

When he tried to get him to turn around, Cas asked, “Where are your condoms?”

That gave Dean pause. He was pretty sure he had read in some review that condoms weren’t required as long as he cleaned the bot’s hole between uses. But maybe he had misunderstood and coming inside the bot could ruin him—short-circuiting his expensive sex bot by sperm didn’t sound like much fun.

“Why, you got an STD?” he joked.

Wait—why was he joking around with an android?

“No…” Cas answered honestly. He, of course, didn’t understand that Dean had just been joking. Apparently, the finer intricacies of human communication still eluded him.

“Great, me neither,” Dean couldn’t help but keep the joke up, even if he himself was the only one in on it.

Cas was tilting his head at him in a way Dean could only assume was some sort of glitch. He looked more like he was trying to imitate a bird or a confused puppy than a human.

“It’s not like you can get pregnant,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn’t believe that he had to convince his _sex bot_ to do it without a rubber. Maybe that setting was for barely-legal alphas as a way to not promote unsafe sex and to give them a not so subtle ‘safety first’ message.

“Well,” Cas relented. “I am not in heat…”

Dean gaped at him. “You guys go into _heat_?”

The next second, he had to laugh at himself. Of course they didn’t. It was all part of the pretense. Cas was probably programmed to think he was able to go into heat. Dean would have to look into that and find out if there was a setting for heat sex. Maybe next time…

“Wow, someone really didn’t pay attention in sex ed,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “While you were scenting away at my neck, did you at any point realize that I’m an omega?”

“Smartass. Do you come programmed with the ironic snark?”

There went the head-tilt again. Hopefully, he wasn’t about to break down and flash an error message.

Dean would just have to come right out and ask if a load of sperm inside the omega’s ass could break him. Having to return the sex bot for that reason would be embarrassing on so many levels. And he probably wouldn’t get his money back anyway.

“So, do we need a condom or not?”

“Since you won’t be able to impregnate me at the moment and we are both clean, I do not see why we would need one.”

During their talk, Dean’s erection had wilted some and a look at Cas’ dick confirmed that he wasn’t in full ‘sex mode’ anymore, either.

Not waiting for an invitation, Dean reached for Cas’ dick and gave it a few tugs, experimenting around with how to activate the sex protocol again.

It didn’t take much. Cas started moaning and the scent of his delicious slick was back, which renewed Dean’s own arousal.

There were so many things Dean wanted to do with Cas, but they had all the time in the world, later. Right now, Dean didn’t know how long he would last while surrounded by the scent of his True Mate and confronted with the sight of a naked Cas.

This time, when Dean tried to turn Cas around onto his tummy, the omega rolled over willingly, raising his ass a bit.

He looked so delicious, but if Dean was going to take him from behind, he wanted the real deal.

“Present,” he said, giving his ass a light slap, assuming that was a voice command Cas would know.

Cas huffed out a laugh, which was a rather strange reaction to the command, but of course, he did as he was told—not without another snarky remark, though, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Cas got onto his knees and held onto the bed frame, raising his ass higher and arching his back. God, Dean wanted him so badly.

He positioned his cock between Cas’ ass cheeks and pressed inside.

Being connected with Cas in this way felt absolutely _incredible_. So much better than any sex with real omegas he had ever had. He might never want to have sex with real people again if this was what it felt like to be buried inside Cas.

He thrust a few times in and out of the omega and Cas started to moan continuously.

Remembering the pre-programmed app for dirty talk, Dean decided to test it out and said, “Talk dirty.”

Cas stopped fucking back onto his cock. “What?”

Maybe that hadn’t been the right voice command.

“Can you… you know? Talk dirty to me?”

Dean watched, fascinated as the back of Cas’ neck turned pink.

Cas was silent for a moment. Then he said, “I highly enjoy your penis stimulating my prostate.”

Dean’s movements stuttered as he had to laugh. Wow, they had really oversold the whole ‘let yourself get turned on by a variety of dirty talk phrases.’

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this,” Cas mumbled.

“No, that was… quite abysmal. But don’t worry about it, I’ll teach you later.”

Looking at Cas writhing underneath him was enough of a turn-on anyway. Dean pulled out so that he could turn Cas around and kiss him some more. He thrust against Cas a few times until his dick found his hole again and he slid right on into the omega once more.

Cas’ features were contorted in a very convincing imitation of pleasure and suddenly, Cas surged forward and pulled Dean down so that he could nibble at Dean’s mating gland.

Claimed by a robot. He would so be on CNN. But before Cas could break any skin, the omega’s entire body seized up and he came in long milky spurts, covering both their bellies in synthetic spunk.

His channel squeezed even tighter around Dean’s cock, sending Dean over the edge, too, milking his cock for all it had.

Fortunately, Dean had suppressed the urge to knot Cas, even though his instincts had been hard to fight, but he really should make sure that wouldn’t break Cas first.

Still, he stayed inside of Cas for a while because it just felt so _right_.

“Do you need to recharge?” he asked after a while when he realized that Cas’ eyes were starting to droop.

Cas squinted up at him. “Yes.”

“Okay. Uhm… how does that work?”

Cas turned onto his side, taking Dean with him and dislodging Dean’s dick from his asshole in the process, wiggling around until they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Then he took Dean’s arm and pulled it around him, cuddling against him and burying his face in Dean’s neck.

“Really?” Dean asked. “Don’t you have an extension cord or something?”

Cas yawned, and replied with a tired, “Very funny.”

Then he went into sleep mode. Dean used the opportunity to card his hands through Cas’ hair, searching for some outlet. Then he trailed his hands along Cas’ sides, even though he probably would have found an outlet there while he had held on to the omega when he had fucked him.

Cas sleepily swatted his hands away. “Knock it off, assbutt,” he said and went right back to scenting himself to sleep mode.

Dean added a swearing app to his mental list of things he would have to download for Cas.

After a few seconds, Cas started snoring softly, which Dean found inexplicably cute. He decided that he would try to find the on/off switch in the morning.

He very lightly brushed away a loose strand of the omega’s dark hair, and then he scooted back a bit so that he could look at Cas’ beautiful face. The lines had smoothed out while he was in sleep mode and Dean felt his heart swell when the unmistakable smell of True Mate hit him again.

He had been too turned on to think about it before, but now that he wasn’t fucking the omega, he felt a pang in his chest.

His True Mate _would_ turn out to be a frigging android. Dean would have to find out in the morning if they based the scent on a real-life omega because he was already starting to feel himself fall for Cas. But Cas didn’t even have his own thoughts and feelings. He was programmed to pleasure alphas—and boy had he brought Dean pleasure. No matter who his real True Mate turned out to be—Dean was sure he wouldn’t have half as much fun in bed with him as he had had with Cas.

Dean sighed when Cas burrowed closer to him in his ‘sleep,’ latching onto his scent gland again. It was such a shame that Cas wasn’t human because he was simply _perfect_.

Dean placed a soft kiss on top of the omega’s head and closed his eyes. He could worry about what to do tomorrow…

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Then, he was wide awake, though, when he realized that his android wasn’t in bed with him anymore—which made sense since androids didn’t need as much time to recharge as humans did.

Dean quickly searched the house, but Cas was gone.

Great. His robot had wandered off. Dean really should have found that on/off switch and turned him off for the night. Or given him explicit instructions to stay inside the house.

While he was sipping his coffee, thinking about what to do next (didn’t all androids have a locator chip installed?), he gazed out the window… and saw Cas—clad in Dean’s bathrobe—on the sidewalk chatting with old Mrs. Wilson from down the street.

Shit!

Dean tossed his half-full coffee mug into the sink and rushed outside.

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached them, and interrupted whatever they were talking about (hopefully no sex positions). “Don’t mind him. He’s just… visiting… from out of town.”

There was no way he would tell her that Cas was his new sex bot.

He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and tried to steer him away, but apparently, he had gotten himself one stubborn android because Cas didn’t budge and instead narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his head again. Great, there was no way now that Mrs. Wilson wouldn’t get suspicious and figure out that that kind of body language was the android way of communicating.

“What are you talking about, dear?” Mrs. Wilson asked, her brows furrowed.

Luckily, at that moment, Dean’s cell phone pinged and Dean said, “That’s my boss. We should really get back inside.”

“You didn’t even look at it,” Cas said in his android deadpan.

Dean made a show of taking out his cell phone and looking at it. He hadn’t actually intended to read the message, but then his eyes had already skimmed it. Blabla sorry for the delay in delivery blabla sex bot should be there tomorrow.

Dean looked up at Cas. Down at the message. Back up at Cas. If his sex bot hadn’t arrived yesterday, who the hell was this omega standing next to him _in his friggin’ bathrobe_?!

“He is a bit possessive,” Dean heard Cas explain. “But maybe we _should_ get back inside.”

“Thank you for introducing yourself and welcome to the neighborhood,” Mrs. Wilson said and went her way.

“Neighborhood?” Dean repeated once she was out of earshot (which, for her age, didn’t take very long).

“Yes. I never got around to telling you yesterday. I moved in next door.” Cas motioned to the house next to Dean’s.

Dean had registered the name on the mailbox, C. Novak, and he had wanted to introduce himself, but ‘C. Novak’ had only just moved in and Dean had been busy… (Busy ordering sex bots.)

At least that explained why it had smelled better in the driveway these last couple days. His True Mate had moved in next door. His True Mate wasn’t a sex bot after all. And Dean hadn’t even really introduced himself before he had jumped and fucked his _True Mate_, who—again, was not an android designed for masturbatory purposes.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at Cas. When he felt the icy stare of the omega, though, his gaze found Cas’ eyes again.

“What’s with the stink eye?” he asked.

“You didn’t want to talk before we copulated.”

Dean gawked and quickly looked up and down the road before he dragged Cas along, back inside his house. This was not a conversation he wanted his other neighbors to overhear.

The door wasn’t even closed yet when Cas went right on, “And now you are avoiding eye contact. Am I correct in assuming that you are one of those alphas who think their True Mate is good enough for getting them off, but not actually good enough to mate and settle down with?”

“I thought you were a sex bot,” Dean blurted out because no way was he going to let Cas believe that Dean thought he wasn’t good enough for him.

“Excuse me?”

“In my defense, you do look unrealistically…” He motioned up and down Cas’ body in a gesture that was supposed to say something like _sexy, hot, pretty… _all in one. “I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately? Who even _looks_ like that? And that smell? Unreal.”

“You smell like the best thing in the world to me, too. That’s because we’re True Mates.” Cas paused and tilted his head in a way that was, apparently, not typical for androids, but just typical for Cas. “Wait. Why would a sex bot ring your doorbell?”

“No reason,” Dean quickly said and then changed the subject. “So that’s why you let me… you know. ’Cause we’re True Mates.”

Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean rolled his eyes in response.

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean. I haven’t even really said hello to you properly before I had my dick buried in your ass.”

“Well, I do like an alpha who knows what he wants and takes control. But yes, it helped that we are True Mates.”

Dean grinned at him brightly. He still couldn’t believe that he had really found his True Mate. “I’m very glad you’re not an android. That would have made for an awkward wedding ceremony.”

“Wedding, huh?” Cas said, smiling back shyly.

“Well, maybe a date first,” Dean relented. “We can do moving in, mating, and pups later. Oh, and lots and lots more sex, ’cause that was fuckin’ hot.”

Which reminded him—he had a delivery to cancel.

But when his True Mate pulled him into a deep kiss and the smell of content omega hit his nose, he decided he could do that later, too.

* * *

One day later…

“Dean—why is there an omega sex bot at your door?”

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you in the comment section if you have a minute. 
> 
> Okay, but now I'm seriously back to working on the other a/b/o fics.
> 
> Since I'm a no-name fan on tumblr, it would help out if you could **[reblog this fanfic (click here for the tumblr link)](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/187667680194/azcadelja-blog-omega-sex-bot-4-u-rating)**.
> 
> Now with a companion piece: **[AlphaBot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383937)**.


End file.
